Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven
by Season Of Magic
Summary: This is the tale about a woman Paul crushed, a daughter that as of yet he has no clue exists and a guy determined on making sure both these girls always smile no matter what the cost. A/U with Pokemon still around
1. Chapter 1

_Season Of Magic: _This came to me after seeing my favorite Spanish soap opera for the second time. Dawn is twenty six, Ash is twenty eight and Brianna (you'll see who I mean soon) she's seven and very smart for her age. Take it away narrator!

_Narrator:_ _**And now I'm narrating this story too? Rai-chan you're killing me. **_

_Season Of Magic__**:**_ Suck it up you big baby**.**

_**Narrator: Season Of Magic does not own the characters, except Brianna. **_

**[-]**

**Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Seven years ago Dawn, yes _that_ Dawn, the famous coordinator from Sinnoh was engaged and to be wed to Paul, one of the greatest trainers of his time.

They were polar opposites but they got along rather well. Everyone thought they were a match made in heaven.

They had met when Dawn had started her journey as a coordinator. She was ten years old, enthusiastic and eager to see and travel every corner of Sinnoh, searching for contests she could participate on along the way.

He had been an eleven year old trainer, whom was tired of battling without a purpose and wanted a new reason to keep going on his journey.

Paul was taking a break on his hometown (?), where Dawn was passing through.

A little mishap occurred with Maylene's Riolu and Dawn had no idea what to do. She ushered Piplup to try to reason with Riolu, but that proved wrong when the penguin Pokémon had gotten injured by Riolu's Aura Sphere.

Maylene had apologized, quickly stating she did not bring any more of her Pokémon with her and Dawn, whose only companion was Piplup, could not help but whine and break down in tears thinking this was going to be her end.

Paul, who was walking back to his house from training, saw Maylene and Dawn in near hysterics. At first he had found the situation funny but when he saw how enraged Riolu was, he knew the situation they were in was no laughing matter.

He quickly asked why neither of them was trying to do something to stop Riolu and when he found out none of them had any more Pokémon, he being the only one around the area who actually carried his full team, had no choice but to intervene.

When the situation got resolved, Maylene apologized over and over for her Pokémon's behavior and had told Dawn that if she was looking for a battle, she might as well give up and come back later for she was in no condition to battle.

Dawn had realized Maylene was this town's gym leader and calmly explained that she was not a trainer, and showed them her pink ribbon case.

Paul scoffed at that, and had simply uttered the girl had been lucky he was even around to stop Riolu from attacking. He had left after that speech, leaving Maylene and Dawn alone.

Maylene apologized for Paul's behavior and presented Dawn with a badge. "It's the least I can do to show my apology." she had stated and Dawn reluctantly took the badge and said her thanks.

As Dawn waved back to Maylene and left the town, her thoughts drifted back to the boy whom had saved her.

She knew she would never see him around again. He was a trainer, at least that much had been certain the way he scoffed when he heard she was a coordinator.

Trainers and coordinators rarely met, that much she knew from her mother's tales. Even she had witnessed it herself once or twice already. Trainers competed in gym battles and coordinators had contests.

Their worlds were different.

Her thoughts about Paul were proved wrong when a week later, as she was stopping by a small town she had seen him. She walked up to him and stated that she was competing in a contest, he was more than welcome to watch and if she won, she'd dedicate the win to him.

Once again he scoffed and had walked away without even uttering a single word.

Why'd he show up was beyond her but when she won, she kept her promise and dedicated the win to him.

He shrugged it off but waited for her in the Pokémon center. They walked away together and since that day became inseparable. Through the years they supported each other in battles and contests the other competed on.

They started dating when she turned fourteen, exactly two years after she won the Wallace Cup and he had gotten all of Sinnoh and Hoenn's badges. He had gone to Kanto by himself and seeing as there were no contests around that region, she had stayed behind and competed in a few more contests.

They had remained in contact. Paul called her each time he reached a Pokémon center after a gym battle or arduous training.

She had turned sixteen when he had returned. His birthday present to her was an engagement ring.

Three years later they were to be wed, until Dawn caught him a week before their wedding, ravenously kissing his friend Ursula that is.

Ursula. Her rival in not only Pokémon contests, but her love life it seemed.

Dawn was beyond furious and swore revenge.

She did what any broken hearted teenager would do; she acted fine until the ceremony and then she took her revenge.

When the pastor asked who was opposed to them being wed she glanced to her side and saw that Ursula looked like she was going to raise her hand. Dawn was not going to give Ursula the satisfaction of uttering even one word, so she decided to speak up instead.

"I object father. I will not spend the rest of my life married to a cheating, lying, complete and utter bastard." as soon as the words left her mouth and she saw the confused, shocked expression on both Paul and Ursula's face, she laughed.

Without glancing back she walked out the altar, throwing out her bouquet, veil and even the expensive dress_ he_ had paid for along the way.

**{-}**

A month later, Dawn was back in her feet yet living with her best friend Zoey in Snowpoint City. It was there when she had received the news she was pregnant.

She was not the kind to kill her own baby, even if it was a memory of something she no longer wanted to think about (and the father was Paul,) and had decided she would keep it.

Zoey was behind her one hundred and ten percent. She even helped Dawn plot and fake her and Brianna's own death and before long they were old history.

How did they manage to fake their death? Well it was simple. After she gave birth to Brianna, excluding Paul as the father, she contacted Zoey's friend that worked in a morgue. She even got to see her own funeral; it had been a bit funny actually.

So here she now was, trying to further get away from her past.

She had a thriving career; a clinic to help patients that like her have gotten lost in life and given up. She also had her own blog; entitled **stupidity does not earn you heaven.** In her blog she also gives advice and talks about positive things to encourage others.

How she does all of that and still manage to take perfect good care of Brianna was beyond Zoey but nonetheless she was proud of her best friend.

Now that you've caught up, let us go back to that one day where her life completely changed.

**{-}**

"Mommy, the nice man is letting me play with his Pikachu as he puts away my stuff in the room I wanted," Brianna exclaimed happily. "Can I?"

Dawn snapped out her daze and nodded. "As long as you stay within the yard and do not cross the street you can."

"Thank you mommy!" she said as she hugged Dawn and ran towards the mouse Pokémon. "Come on Pikachu let's go!"

Dawn smiled and waited for the movers to get out the house. She wondered whom she should thank for letting her see her daughter smiling. "Honey, who lent you the Pikachu?" she asked curiously.

Brianna gazed up at her mom thoughtfully. "I don't know his name," and she shrugged. "But he does have a pretty hat!" (A/N: think of Ash's Unova outfit)

"Alright Bri. You can go play." Dawn stated.

Bri was Dawn's nickname for Brianna.

_He has a pretty hat_ she thought and laughed at her daughter's antics. _She couldn't be more specific?_

Dawn walked inside the house and decided it was only fair for her to make some drinks for the movers so she went to the kitchen and made some ice cold lemonade. She got near the steps and called up to them "Hey, ummm I don't know your names but can you all come down here? I made some lemonade."

One of the guys poked his head from the top of the stairs. He had black hair. "Did you say lemonade?"

Dawn nodded. "Yup, it's in the kitchen."

He nodded as well. "We'll be right there," and he ran back to search for his friends. "Guys come on there's lemonade waiting for us downstairs."

Dawn went back to the kitchen and three guys appeared next to her.

"Oh thank Arceus. You don't know how parched we are." one of them said as he leaned towards the counter and grabbed a glass. He had red hair and brown eyes.

The second, whom had the same brown eyes and the difference was his black hair, scolded him. "At least say thanks first." he uttered out.

As the third sighed and sat down in a chair he uttered out "I apologize for these two. They still act as children."

The second one grinned sheepishly and watched out the window carefully, not even noticing Dawn had passed him a glass full of lemonade. "Looks like Pikachu is getting along fine with the little girl." he noted.

Dawn gasped. "That's your Pikachu?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I hope I did not do anything wrong I mean…..I thought that if she was kept occupied she would stay out of our way. I wouldn't want anything to happen to a cutie like her."

Dawn was deeply touched by his words. This was the first time someone, more so a male outside her friends had truly cared about Brianna's safety. And even if he was only doing his job, she couldn't help but feel grateful. She went and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For caring about Brianna even if it is just because of your job."

He almost dropped the cup he was holding, and it wasn't because of the female hugging him. _Brianna? Why does that name seem familiar? _He thought and he glanced at the young adult staring back at him. _Of course it all makes sense now._ "A-are you a _ghost_?" he managed to utter out.

She let go of him and looked at him oddly. "What kind of question is that!" she said pointing accusingly fingers at him. "Of course I'm not a ghost!"

"But you're Dawn aren't you?" he gaped. "You're that famous coordinator that passed away a few years ago."

She sighed_. I have been found out_ she thought. "Do I look dead to you?"

The red head laughed. "She caught you there Ash. She seems pretty real to me"

The second guy, now addressed as Ash could only stand there confusedly. "But, _how are you alive_? I was at your funeral. You and the little girl were dead. Didn't you die in an accident?"

Dawn stared at him amusedly and sat down in one of the chairs. "If I'm going to live here in this town you might as well know the story but I warn you that you cannot tell anyone else." the three males nodded and she continued. "Let's see, I was to be wed to this jerk named Paul."

Ash interrupted her "I know," he said laughing "I was there for that too. Sure showed him."

"Well if you know what happened what's the point of me telling you my story?"

"I think he meant how you faked the death of both you and your daughter." the third one piped in.

"That's exactly what I mean, Tracey."

"Oh that was easy," she said waving her hands unemotionally. "This guy, a friend of my best friend Zoey works at a morgue and he set everything up. I think his name was Gary Oak or something like that."

"Holy Arceus dude! You killed someone!" Ash said staring at the red head.

Gary looked appalled and then regained his color. "How was I supposed to know that was her?" he stated and then whistled amazed. "But I have to admit I did a great job if you've managed to remain undercover all this time."

"I helped too!" Tracey replied

_So these are the guys whom helped me out_. She thought as she stood up and bowed down.

"If you're working as movers now something must have happened and it must have been my fault. I apologize but I am still grateful nonetheless. These past few years have meant the world to me so thank you."

Gary and Tracey blushed and stared at Ash. They wanted to kill him. "Um actually we still work at a morgue," Tracey chuckled. "You see this is only a favor we're doing for Ash."

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "My staff got sick today so I called in these lazy bums to help me out."

"Anything for a friend," Gary mumbled out. "Which reminds me, we better get going guys. The day is not over and we have other clients."

Dawn looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry for keeping you all here so long."

Ash shook his head. "It's fine. Well it will be fine," he smirked. "on one condition."

Dawn gulped. "Um what may that be?"

"Can we visit again? I really would like to see Brianna again," and he smiled as they walked out the door. "Besides you really make really good lemonade."

Dawn laughed. "Sure. It's the least I can do for the people whom helped me out"

Gary and Tracey got into their van and Dawn got Brianna to give back Pikachu to Ash.

"Bye bye Pikachu." Brianna waved sadly as the mouse Pokémon hopped into the van.

Ash was walking towards it but turned back around. "I'm glad you're not a ghost," he began to say and she stared at him oddly. "If you were, I don't think I'd be able to sleep well seeing as I live right next door."

"I'm glad to know I'm alive too then." she said

Ash kneeled down to Brianna's level and wiped away the tears that were falling from her face. "Hey you know what? Angel's don't cry, they're always happy and since you're an angel you should smile too."

Brianna sniffled. "I'll miss Pikachu." she said in between sobs.

Ash smiled and pointed to the house that was in the left. "Do you see that house?" he asked her and she nodded. "Me and Pikachu live there. And if you promise me you'll never be sad anymore and its okay with your mom you can come play with us or we'll come play with you okay?"

Brianna nodded. "Do you promise?"

He placed his hands in his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Brianna shook her head. "No heart promises. My mommy and daddy had one of those and he broke it."

"Well he doesn't know what lovely princess of a daughter he's missing out on," Ash said as he held out his pinky. "is it a promise then?"

Brianna hooked her pinky to his and nodded. "I can play with Pikachu? Then yes!"

"Who knows? Maybe when you're ten you can get your own Pikachu"

"I don't want a Pikachu. I want a Piplup like my mommy's."

Ash smiled and grinned. "Very well miss coordinator Brianna. Me and the rest of the crew have to go to work now," then he whispered to her "don't worry you'll see me again soon."

He stood up and smiled at Dawn. "Okay, now I'm really glad neither of you are ghosts.'' he teased.

Dawn shook her head in disbelief. This man acted even more childish than Brianna, and she was seven! "I guess this is goodbye then?"

"I live next door," Ash reminded her. "You will be seeing more of me."

"Wouldn't dream of missing it for the world," she countered back. "Come on Brianna let's go inside."

"Okay mommy. Bye mister Pikachu guy."

Ash laughed as he placed his hat on. "Call me Ash," he said smirking as he walked to the van. "And you miss Dawn can call me Ash too if you like."


	2. Chapter 2

**[-]**

**Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

A week had passed and if it wasn't for the crumpled boxes lying around the living room you wouldn't even be able to tell that Dawn and Brianna had just moved in a few days prior.

The two story house was decorated outside with a few Pokémon statues like Piplup, Togekiss, Parichisu and a Glameow which Dawn had gotten back in Sinnoh. She had gone to a flea market two days ago and that was when she found a Pikachu statue she couldn't help but buy. Brianna was squealing with joy when she saw it and Ash had just raised an eyebrow, not being able to resist teasing her a bit.

The house had five bedrooms in total. One of the rooms was downstairs along with a bathroom, living room, dining room a door leading to the garage and a kitchen area. Upstairs was the master bedroom which had its own Jacuzzi, a small closet and two other closets that lead to the other. There were also three other bedrooms but only one had its own bathroom, another bathroom was there as well but that one was by itself.

Ash, Gary and Tracey had come by and helped her install a pool table and a liquor serving bar like table in the unused little space that you saw once you went up the stairs.

Dawn's room, the master bedroom, was painted a light blue color with many of her trophies, awards and ribbons hanged all over. A plasma television lay in the left side, with a dresser not too far away. Her bed was queen size, dark wood colored and a arc design. She did not have many clothes, so she took the small closet for herself and Brianna's clothes were all placed in the walk in closet, accessories and other things were placed in the second part of it.

Brianna's room was right next to the master bedroom. Her room was painted light pink with floral and many princess stickers hanged all around half of the room. Many stuffed animals, teddy bears and dolls hanged on one side. The other half was full of Pokémon stickers and many plush Pokémon things were hanged up. She also had a plasma, and her bed was a twin, pink in color with princess sheets and a Pokémon blanket.

Brianna was currently in her room, watching television and Dawn was downstairs going through bills and other things. Her mind drifted to Ash, Gary and Tracey. In the week she had been living here they had all become very good friends.

Ash owned a company that helped people that were moving into the area. Even though he's the boss he often likes to help as well, which is why he, Tracey and Gary were the ones helping her that Saturday, everyone had been sick or something like that.

Tracey and Gary co-owned the morgue in Kanto, which had a few branches throughout Hoenn and Sinnoh.

It was now Sunday and tomorrow Dawn began her job in the new clinic she had set up. Brianna would not start school until a month later and until then she was staying with a babysitter, Ash had highly recommended her. They were even coming over for dinner.

The doorbell woke her up from her daze and she walked out of the kitchen to get the door. She peered out the window and saw it was Ash and a woman with light brown hair that looked oddly familiar to her.

Dawn smiled and opened the door and motioned for them to come inside.

Ash was dressed in a white and blue sweater, blue pants and light blue sneakers. He had two boxes of pizza. The woman was wearing a black and red sweater, black shorts and black and red sneakers. In her hand was a cake.

"I apologize for the mess," Dawn said as she walked beside them. "I'm still doing a bit of cleaning."

The woman smiled. "Are you kidding? For a person that has only been here a week this place looks amazing."

Dawn blushed. "Thank you." and she ushered them to sit down taking the boxes and the cake from them. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I heard from Ash that you make the best lemonade he's ever had"

Dawn shook her head. "Pssshhht please," and she laughed. "I swear that guy could drink anything and pass it off as good."

"Well I want to try it for myself."

Dawn nodded. "Very well, I'll go make the lemonade. While I do so Ash can you go get Brianna? You know where her room is."

Ash stood up and nodded. "I'll be right back. May, behave. I won't be gone long."

"Oh my how stupid of me to not even introduce myself! I'm Dawn nice to meet you."

"I know. Ash told me." May grinned and Dawn paled.

"I will kill that guy!"

"Don't worry I promise I will not tell anyone else. Your secret is safe with me," and she smirked. "We have met before after all."

Dawn wrecked her brain trying tp remember yet nothing came to mind. "Um...I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No. I'm pretty sure it is you." and she grinned. "Tell me did you compete in the Wallace Cup in Lake Valor when you were twelve years old?"

Dawn nodded and then it hit her. "You were the one with the Glaceon! Hoenn's princess."

May bowed. "Guilty as charged."

"I'm sorry for asking this but _why_ are you offering to babysit my daughter? Aren't you competing in any contests or anything like that?"

"Eh? Oh well you see I stopped doing contests a couple years ago. I run my own clothing shop now but I'm leaving that in the hand of my dorky brother for a while. I had nothing to do so when Ash asked if any of us were interested in babysitting a cute seven year old I said _sure why not_?" then she laughed. "Funny how life works isn't it? Never in a million years would I have guessed that the little girl would turn out to be _your_ daughter."

"You still have time to back down if you want."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't do something like that. I'm actually glad it's her I'm babysitting...I'm just a tad bit surprised about the whole _you two being alive _thing is all."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "We're not ghosts if that's what you're insinuating."

May gawked. "Has motherhood made you crazy woman? That's the last thing on my mind."

"Had to make sure," Dawn said shrugging. "Ash asked me that when he found out who I was."

"I swear that guy is as naive as ever. He'll never change."

Dawn nodded. "I'm sorry for leaving you like this but I have to go get started on that lemonade now."

May stood up and walked with Dawn to the kitchen. "It's okay I'll help you set up the table."

"I cannot allow you to do such a thing, you are a guest here."

"Oh please I can tell I'll be here so often this house will turn into my own."

Dawn laughed. "Fine. You can help."

"Yay!"

And with that they both got to work, talking about where destiny had taken their lives to.

Ten minutes later Brianna and Ash were seen coming down the stairs in a laughing fit. "Sorry we took a while. Brianna was brushing her hair and changing her shoes while I was watching a Pokémon battle. Then she told me a story. I have to admit Dawn you're quite the clumsy person."

Dawn was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Ash said we had a visitor so I wanted to look my best. Oh that well I told him the story about the time you almost fell in the electric stairs because you were dancing."

"Yes we do have a visitor her name is May, your new babysitter and why did you tell him _that_ story?"

"I don't know it just came to mind," Brianna smiled and bowed down. "nice to meet you. I'm Brianna I'm seven years old and I'm starting second grade next month."

"I'm May, I'm twenty six and it's nice to meet you too Brianna. Ash lied, you're definitely cuter and more adorable than he mentioned."

Dawn glanced up from where May was done setting everything up in the kitchen table. "What are you all waiting for? Come and eat."


	3. Chapter 3

_Narrator: _**Rai-chan does not own Pokémon and any other characters she takes from anime or books. I think in this chapter she used Ginny and mentions a few other characters from the Harry Potter series, including Lord Voldermort….oh right I mean to say Tom Riddle, my bad. Keep in mind that this is in no way a crossover, in fact the plot behind them has nothing to do with the magical world. **

Season Of Magic: *gasps* You said _his _name. How dare you!

Narrator: ***smirks* I dared. **

**[-]**

**Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

It was now Monday, the start of the week and the beginning of Dawn's job in Kanto. She was hoping that her clinic would do fine but of course all she really wanted was to be able to help people that like her were once lost in the world.

She had left a sleeping Brianna with May, whom had come over at eight in the morning like she had said she would the previous night. So here she was in her car, the drive would take no less than fifteen minutes if there was no traffic.

Her center was being funded by one of the private medical institutions and the morgue Gary and Tracey owned. She had been surprised when they had given her a copy of her previous records in Sinnoh. How they knew about it was beyond her, she was just grateful she had people whom believed in what she did.

She got out of her car, noticing how it only took her ten minutes to get there. She then parked the car in the regular parking zone and took out a card and the key to the clinic. Since it was hers she had to be the one to open it, the card was just something she had to show to the security guard. She walked inside the building, flashed her card and kept walking to the stairs. Her clinic was located in the second floor.

She noticed how two women were sitting in the stairs, one had long brown hair and the other had short orange like hair.

"Are you by any chance the owner of Hikari's beauty center?" the orange hair one asked and Dawn nodded. "Yes I am. Have you been waiting long?" The woman with the brown hair shook her head and Dawn sighed in relief. All three kept walking down the hallway until they reached a door that had _Hkari's beauty center; where the inside is the one that counts _written in big silver letters. Dawn entered the key into the door and the door automatically opened and the lights turned on.

"Wow this place looks awesome." the orange haired girl replied.

"Yeah I know right? Makes me glad to know I'll be working here."

Dawn had taken a quick look around in the middle of last week but nothing had gotten her prepared for this. It looked way more advanced than her previous clinic had ever been and she felt a bit guilty. She shook the thoughts away and turned around to look at the two girls. "Well there's still about half an hour until the clinic officially opens," Dawn began to say "what do you say we get started on setting everything up? Unless you two are clients then I'd be really embarrassed to even ask that."

"Don't be," the orange haired one said "I'm Misty and this is my friend Melody. We're the ones that got the job of the therapist and secretary."

Dawn bowed down and smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hikari."

The two girls smiled in return. "We know who you really are _Dawn_. We're friends with Ash and May."

"I'm going to kill those two when I get home!" Dawn said and they laughed ushering Dawn to the first door in the apartment looking clinic.

"We took a look around last week and we memorized where everything is," Melody said as she sat Dawn in the light blue colored room. "You get ready in here and leave the rest to us we'll take care of everything."

Dawn was confused. She wanted to help out too! "I can't allow you to do that," she said shaking her head. "This is _my_ clinic I should be the one getting everything ready."

Misty shook her head. "Since we work here too this is our clinic also and as such we insist that you take a break."

"Yeah," Melody agreed. "We know you moved here not too long ago so go ahead call the front desk to send you up some supplies, some food for you to eat and get your office ready while we get everything else done."

"You better not get out of there," Misty said as she waved and closed the door. "we'll send you the first client as soon as he/she arrives."

Dawn sighed as she sat down in the chair. _Boy those two are sure crazy _was the only thing going on her mind. She took the time to look around the room more carefully. The whole room was painted blue; similar to the same color her bedroom was painted. The desk was a dark wood color, with three drawers in either side and a big one in the middle that slides. There was also a medium sized couch in the left side and two dark blue bean chairs in the right.

_My instincts tells me that Ash had something to do with this_ she thought as she placed her laptop in the desk and turned it on as she sighed yet again. _I wonder how May is doing with Brianna? It's only eight forty five so she should still be fast asleep. _

The main screen showed up and she typed her password waiting for it to finish loading. She was feeling a bit hungry so she decided to take Melody's advice and order some food. She took the phone and called the front desk.

"Hi this is Hikari from Hikari's clinic speaking. May I please get a bagel with butter and a hot chocolate sent up to the clinic for me please?" Dawn said as she watched the door open.

"Add a warm chamomile tea and bread with butter to that please." a guy said as he walked in.

Dawn gasped as she placed one of her hands to the phone's mouthpiece. "Ash what are you doing here?' she said surprised.

"Order the food and I'll tell you afterwards." he said as he sat down in one of the bean chairs.

She laughed and took her hand away from the phone. "Yeah I'm still here," she said to the phone. "Yes I want the hot chocolate, a chamomile tea, a bagel with butter and a toast with butter. Thanks." and she hanged up. "Okay Ash Ketchum. Talk," she said glancing his way. "What are you doing here?"

Ash grinned. "I work here too," he said as he took a card from his pocket. "my office is located in the fifth floor."

"So you not only live right next door to me, I'm also stuck with you at work? Great!"

"I know isn't it awesome?"

"Not really," she said as she stood up and walked over to him. "For your information mister I'm still mad at you for telling Misty and Melody about me. First May and now this? I am beginning to think you aren't as trustworthy as I originally had thought."

"I trust them," Ash said. "I assure you they won't tell anyone and I have a feeling you are all going to become good friends."

Melody walked in with two bags at hand. "This is for you," she said placing them in the desk. "Hi Ash I'm assuming that Misty let you in?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah she did. She said that you were getting all the electronics turned on and that Dawn was in office confinement." and he laughed.

"I was so not!" Dawn defended herself and passed him one of the bags "this is yours now be kind enough to leave my clinic before I kick you out. Unlike you I have work to do."

Ash pushed the bean chair close to the desk. "Who says I don't too? Nah I'd rather stay here and eat my breakfast first. Which reminds me, at what time are you heading out for lunch?"

Dawn shrugged, taking the bagel and hot chocolate out the bag. "If anything I'll just eat here."

"Oh okay I'll come around at one then. We can eat lunch together."

"What? Who said anything about us_ eating_ together?"

"Awww come on Dawn is this how you're going to treat your fellow neighbor and building buddy?"

"No. This is how I treat an_ annoying_ neighbor and building buddy."

Ash took a bite from his toast. "Hey I resent that! I am most certainly_ not_ annoying"

"Yet here you are acting like a child."

"That's just my nature."

Melody could only laugh seeing them bicker. _This will surely be some good gossip to tell Misty _she thought to herself but said to them "Um guys can you leave your lover's quarrel for later? This is a professional clinic and as such we must act like it. Ash you can finish your breakfast but after you do please leave, we have work to get to and I'm sure you do too." and with that she stepped out the room.

Ten minutes of silence passed between Ash and Dawn whom was now just staring at the wall not knowing what to say. Ash stood up, pushed the bean bag back to its original position and took the bag placing it in the trashcan, and then he opened the door. "Um…I guess I better take my leave now. If you need anything, _anything_ at all don't hesitate to call. My extension number is 9708."

Dawn glanced at him and nodded "Thanks. Oh and Ash….? "

He looked up at her questioningly. "Yes?"

"Will I still be seeing you at one as you stated before?"

He could not help but laugh. "Would not miss it for the world." he whispered as he walked out but she had heard him.

"Me neither!" she yelled back at him. He glanced back and gave her the peace sign.

**_{-}_**

It was twelve in the afternoon and Dawn was talking to her third client of the day. This one was actually a case she had followed for a while now.

Ginny Weasley, eighteen years old, was here because her boyfriend had broken up with her when she was sixteen claiming that **_being in a relationship while he still had things to take care of was not a good idea_**

Dawn began to look at the records inside the folder from the last time she had seen Ginny a few months ago. She was actually a bit surprised to see her here now. She honestly thought everything was going well with them. She closed the file and looked at Ginny.

"How are things between you and Harry now?"

Ginny laughed as she passed Dawn two envelopes. "Oh no nothing is wrong if that is what you believe. I only came to give you these and to say thanks for helping me out these past two years." she said as she looked up at Dawn and flashed a ring at her. "Me and Harry are engaged now. One of those envelopes holds an invitation to our wedding. The other one is my thank you gift for you. Please do not open them until you get home. You might freak out if you do it now."

Dawn shook her head amused and sighed. Ginny would never change. She smiled as she placed her hand on top of Ginny. "I'm glad to hear that things worked out for you in the end."

"Yes. Well it turns out that he-who-shall-not-be-named oh what the hell I mean to say Tom Riddle. He is no longer after Harry and is in prison now for a very long, long time."

"Tom Riddle?" Dawn repeated curiously. "Isn't he that leader from the Slytherin gang?"

"Yes the same one."

"I'm confused as to what Tom Riddle has to do with Harry."

Ginny cast her gaze down ashamed. "You make me feel guilty now. You were only trying to help me and here I go retaining information from you that I shouldn't have. I apologize."

"Everyone has their secrets Ginny and if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"If you're going to my wedding you kind of have to," Ginny said shyly and she sighed. "Hogwarts was a peaceful gang founded by Harry's great grandfather and a few friends of his, one which included my great grandfather too. After a few decades the gang became too crowded and they decided it was best to separate it. The gang went their different ways and split into four. Gryffindor, which remained the peaceful one and held the same principles as Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, the ambitious ones, caring only for money. Hufflepuff in a way became a quieter version of Hogwarts and Gryffindor. I think us Gryffindor's are more rebellious than they are," Dawn laughed at that and Ginny kept talking "and last but not least Slytherin, which became the one full of ruthless and ambitious criminals only caring for the destruction and suffering of others. Harry is the leader of Gryffindor, Cedric Diggory is Ravenclaw's, Helena Hufflepuff the third named after her great grandmother you can guess which one she belongs to and finally Tom Riddle, Slytherin's former leader."

Dawn was speechless for a bit "Wow that is quite the history." she said after a while.

Ginny nodded as she took off her jacket and showed Dawn a tattoo of a lion. "This is Gryffindor's symbol. Draco Malfoy, the next in line to the Slytherin's has one of a snake. He's not that bad actually and only wants the best for all of us. Now that Tom is in jail we've all met up and decided it is best to unite the gangs and make it into Hogwarts again."

Dawn was amazed. "If you ask me, someone that can give you an outsider's point of view, that sounds like a great idea. I have actually heard a lot about Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I think Gryffindor suits you perfectly, of course that is coming from an outsider's view."

Ginny could only glance at Dawn mouth agape. "You are not going to reprimand me for...you know being part of a gang?"

"I'm not one to judge." Dawn said as Ginny's phone rang.

"Oh that must be Harry or my brother they must be tired of waiting for me outside. I forgot to turn it off so they wouldn't annoy me" and both Dawn and her laughed. Dawn smiled and walked Ginny to the door.

"I wish you the best of luck. Congratulations again on your engagement _Ginevra._"

Now Ginny was the one left speechless and Dawn smirked. "Just because I say I do not judge does not mean I do not do research. Such a thing called Google exists you know."

Ginny giggled as she hugged Dawn tightly. "I'm actually going to miss you and our talks."

"I'm going to miss you too and hey if you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me. I expect an email ever so often young lady you hear me!"

"Yes ma'am," Ginny said as she faked a salutatory greeting. "you won't get rid of me so easily." she teased as she waved at Dawn and walked towards two boys whom were chatting amiably. One of them, with dark black hair wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her lightly then looked up and waved at Dawn as if he knew her. "Thanks." she saw him murmur to her and Dawn waved back and uttered "Anytime." back.

"Wow that was your longest appointment yet," Melody said from the front desk as the three left. "What did she want?"

_Ever heard of patient confidentiality Melody? _Dawn thought but nodded nonetheless. "She just came to say goodbye. Today was her last day with me; she was my client for two years."

"Wow that is a long time."

"Yeah I know. Hey do I have any other clients after this?"

Melody opened the notebook lying in the desk and glanced through it. "Nope. Nothing until four why?"

"Good," and she sighed in relief. "I need a break."

"Go get some lunch with Ash. Didn't you two have a lunch date at one?"

"It's not a _date_. It's a get together."

"A boy and a girl eating together alone seems like a date to me."

"You're crazy," she said to Melody. "Besides who knows he might have a girlfriend."

A chuckle was heard from the front door. "Are you two gossiping about me already? And for your information I'm single. But of course, you already knew that already Melody and now so do you Dawn."

Dawn blushed. "We're so_ not_ gossiping. We're having a friendly conversation," then she asked him "what are you doing here it's not one yet?"

"Um, Dawn it's already one thirty." he said laughing.

"What!" and she glanced at her watch. "Ugh this stupid Pokétch I swear it keeps malfunctioning on me."

"You can fix it later for now just go and get your purse we're heading out to eat." and he pushed Dawn to her office.

Melody smirked. "She doesn't have to be back until four take her somewhere real fancy!"

"Still playing matchmaker?" Misty said as she peeked her head out from her own office. "Give it a rest Melody."

"Never!" Melody said clenching her fist and pumping it in the air. "I will find Ash's perfect match you just wait and see!"

"Please don't. I think I can find my own date and today I have the honor of eating out with a pretty lady such as Dawn."

Dawn blushed as she placed a few things inside her purse including her wallet and the two envelopes Ginny had given her. "I'm ready to go now."

"Great!" and he linked arms with her. "let's go. See you at four girls. Don't burn the place down." he joked.

Dawn hesitated for a bit. "Are they reliable?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Leave everything to us. If a client comes we'll handle it," Misty said. "You too just focus on having a fun time."

"Will do mist, will do," Ash replied. "Come on Dawn we got lunch to eat."

"I don't think I want to go anymore. These two are going to destroy the center!"

"Oh now you're overreacting." he said as they walked out and took Dawn's car to the restaurant.

"Am I Ketchum?_ If_ something happens you're the one I'm going after to kill with my bare hands!"

"Sure. I think I'll be safe from your attempts at killing me then because those two could not even burn a tree branch if they tried." he said as they strapped themselves in and he gave her directions on how to get there.

**_{-)_**

It was now night time, about nine or so and Dawn was in her house sitting in the couch with the two envelopes Ginny had given her at hand. She opened the first one, not really knowing what to expect.

_Oh look it's a card. I wonder what it says? _She thought as she glanced at the gold and red small card then opened it up. Music started playing (Hedgwig's theme)

**You are cordially invited to the ceremony and Yule Ball held afterwards in honor of the union of Gryffindor's very own Ginevra Weasley and Harry James Potter.**

**Proper attire must be worn. This invitation is valid for two people, the invited one and a guest. Please send an email to the address below to RSVP your spot.**

_Dawn; I hope to see you there. Be there or be lame! Nah I know you wouldn't miss this out so please bring a cute guy with you and leave Brianna with a babysitter okay? Let's just say…..This might not be proper environment for a seven year old like her. –Ginny_

Dawn laughed_. That sure seems like something she would say alright. _

She placed the envelope in the table and took the second envelope in her hand. Ash had come back with her when they got out of the job. He had a glass of lemonade in his hand and he placed it down in the table as he sat down next to her and took the card.

"Hey we're going to a wedding! Since I'm cute and here it says _bring a cute guy_ I instantly qualify so you _have_ to take me!" He said reading through it quickly as Dawn gasped seeing what was inside the envelope. "Holy Arceus a thousand dollars!" they both said together as they took a look at the check, not really believing it. Were their eyes deceiving them?

**[-]**

_Season Of Magic:_ And that is all for this chapter...

_Narrator_**: Why'd you stop there? It was getting good. **

_Season Of Magic_: I like to leave them in suspense, in fact I'm not writing about their "date" in the restaurant. That's for you all to imagine. The next chapter might skip a few days or so. I'm still not sure.

_Narrator_: **You're evil!**

_Season Of Magic_**: **Guilty as charged.


	4. Chapter 4

**[-]**

**Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

It is hard to believe that a month has passed since Dawn and Brianna had come to live in Kanto. In that month nothing much had occurred really. Dawn went to work while May babysat Brianna, Gary and Tracey worked at the morgue and Ash worked in the same building as Dawn. With work keeping them busy and Brianna starting school soon they had decided that Saturdays would be their _hangout_ day. You see, hangout day was really just that; A day where they could relax and get together to discuss their previous week's activity.

In the first Saturday, Dawn still had no clue what to do with the thousand dollars check she had gotten from Ginny. She had called and called the entire week but either Ginny would hang up without letting her explain _why_ she could not take so much money, or she would not pick up at all. In the end Gary had come up with a better solution to the problem. "Put the money towards Brianna's college fund" he had said that first Saturday night that they were hanging around Dawn's house and eating pizza. Dawn instantly agreed and that was the end of that conversation.

It was now Monday, roughly around seven in the morning and Brianna was coming down the stairs with her backpack in tow. May was supposed to come by at eight to pick her up to take her to school which started at nine. Brianna had wanted to eat breakfast with her mother which is why she had placed her alarm to wake her up a little earlier than planned. She woke up, brushed her teeth, took a bath and dressed up all by herself and by six forty five nonetheless.

Not bad for a seven year old hmmm?

How a seven year old could do this without being told is beyond anyone's guess but the truth is that although Brianna had inherited her mother's good looks, she clearly had her father's brain.

You can say Brianna is quite the smart child, so smart in fact that back in Sinnoh the school she used to go to was a private institution for gifted kids like her. Back in that school she did not need to worry about her real name, since the school was funded by the parents, and since she was protected by their code of secrecy they could not say a word about her real identity to anyone outside school grounds.

Here in Kanto there was no private institution so for once in her life she would have to go to a normal school like everyone her age. It did not upset her one bit; in fact it made her glad. She just had to remember to tone down her knowledge...and not forget her new name.

Yeah you see what happened was that when Gary and Tracey had found out Brianna still did not have a fake identity they made it their life purpose to find her one. Brianna had another thing in mind however and had taken the liberty to take that matter off their hands.

Gary and Tracey had received a paper from Ash with the name **_Lucien _**written on it. They were utterly confused but once Ash took the time to explain what had occurred, everything made sense and they had no option but to place the form in. Three calls, a headache and a huge bill later Brianna's name was now legally changed to Lucien, in Kanto at least.

"Lucien?" Ash had asked the seven year old curiously as he glanced at the paper at hand.

"I got it from the word translucent and translucid I really like those words." she had replied back and that was the end of it.

And that's the story of how she got to this point, in the stairs early morning all dressed for school wearing her uniform which consisted of a dark blue sweater with white stitches, a black shirt and a knee length skirt similar to the sweater. Students could wear their own choice in shoes so she had long white socks and short black lace free boots. Her waist long blue hair was currently in curls with a ribbon elegantly placed in the middle.

Brianna hopped the stairs one at time and placed her backpack in the couch. She then walked over to the refrigerator and took out the ingredients with which to make a sandwich.

"Two slices of bread, Swiss cheese, Munster cheese, lettuce, tomato, ketchup and mayonnaise." she uttered to herself as she got a Styrofoam plate and a plastic knife too. Placing all the ingredients in the table plus a orange juice and a plastic cup she sat down to get to work. Five minutes later she was done so she decided to do one for her mother too but instead of the Munster cheese she placed two slices of ham. She stared at the sandwiches sadly. They were done but she did not like eating a un-toasted sandwich. Her mother had told her that appliances were a no-no so she could not toast them.

_What a problem..._ she thought

Gentle footsteps brought her out from her thoughts and she could only stare as Dawn took the plate from the table and placed the sandwiches into the toaster then looked at her oddly. "What are you doing up so early sweetie?"

"Morning mommy," Brianna replied as she went to the refrigerator and placed everything back. "And nothing really, I just wanted us to eat together."

"So this has nothing to do about you perhaps being nervous about your first day of school?"

Brianna shook her head. "Not really," she said and she smirked. "Why would I be afraid? I bet I'll get skipped at least two grades by the end of the week."

"Bri honey, you promised you'd behave." Dawn warned her daughter.

"I promised I would _try_. Did not say anything about it being a guarantee"

Dawn shook her head amused. Brianna would be the death of her.

Chimes from the doorbell could be heard and she waved Brianna off. "Can you get that?"

Brianna nodded and stood up, running to the door and glancing out the window first. She grinned and opened the door "Good morning May! Ash!"

Ash waved and May smiled. Ash had two bags at hand and May had one. "Morning Bri!" they both said walking into the house.

"Someone seems excited today. Could it be because of how cute they look in their new school uniform?" May teased.

Brianna grinned and twirled around. "I do look cute don't I?"

Ash laughed as he pat her on the head. "The cutest monster I've ever seen," he said and Brianna pouted. "Hey I was only kidding..." and he took one of the bags and waved it in front of her but then took it back when she tried to reach for it. "I guess you don't want this then?"

Brianna pouted even more and May complied to her by taking the bag from Ash and handing it to her. "Oh fine here you go you're just too adorable!"

Brianna smirked and took the bag wondering what could be inside. She opened it to reveal a light blue Pokétch which held her name in Unknown letters engraved in the back.

Ash placed his hands behind his head. "I didn't know what to get you," he admitted. "the Pokétch seemed like the better choice since it has a lot of things to do like apps and stuff. I thought you might find it useful and entertaining at the same time."

Brianna wanted to cry at his thoughtfulness so she just dropped the box and ran to tackle him. "Thank you!" she uttered out.

Ash was breathless for a bit but then regained enough oxygen to squeak out a "No problem."

Dawn walked over to them confusedly, wondering what could have made her daughter so overjoyed. She looked to the watch in her tiny hands and she gasped. "Woah is that the new Pokétch!"

Brianna grinned as she put her hand out so Ash could place it on her wrist. "Yeah! Ash got it for me isn't it cool?"

"It must have cost a fortune...Ash she can't accept a gift like this."

Ash shook his head. "It's no problem. Think of it as a starting the school year present for her."

"But..."

"No buts. Besides..." he said as he passed Dawn the other bag. "I might have gotten you one as well..."

"What? Ash!"

Ash shook his head again. "You said you needed a new one. Don't worry about it."

"_I_ can't..." she started and then shook her head."_we_ can't accept this."

"But mommy look it has my name and everything. I think yours might too." and Brianna took the bag and opened the box inside to take out a dark blue Pokétch that indeed held Dawn's name engraved in Unknown letters in the back.

Dawn sighed. "You are unbelievable," she uttered out. "You could have at least warned me you were going to do this."

Ash laughed. "And ruin the surprised look on your face?" he teased. "I think not!" and then he placed it on her wrist.

"Besides think about it this way; now you won't be late anymore." May said as she opened up her bag and passed both Brianna and Dawn a couple of small chips. "These are the latest addition to the Pokétch. I got Brianna a Pokétch calling app that way she can keep in touch with us and us with her, a virtual Pokémon Pet and a fifty poke coin balance so she can buy apps if she wants to, I also added a tracker _just in case_. And for you Dawn I got the same minus the tracker. Enjoy!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me I also got you both a two hundred poke coin balance, It's already in the Pokétch," Ash said. "and Tracey and Gary pooled in to get you a hundred poke coin gift card as well."

Brianna and Dawn could only stare mouth agape.

"Okay now you are all overdoing it. We can't accept this much." Brianna said

May waved her hand and Ash went towards the refrigerator to get some food. "Don't worry about it. You're our friends and as such we deserve the right to spoil you as much as we want."

Brianna went to the table to eat her sandwich. "I'll let it slide for now _only_ because I was so looking forward to asking my mother to get me this Pokétch for Christmas but now I got it earlier."

"I'm not letting this slide. Ash, May I'm paying for everyone's expenses for the next three months of our hangout days."

Ash laughed as he sat down and bit into an apple. "Ha! Like we'd actually let you."


	5. Chapter 5

**[-]**

**Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven**

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

The week came and went. Everyone's life was going pretty much okay for the most part.

Brianna was getting adjusted to public school pretty well and so far Dawn had not received any calls from the teachers which to her, was a good sign. Maybe Brianna could go to a normal school for once after all but then again, considering who her father was; Chaos would ensue sooner or later.

May had started to do some work for her boutique from her laptop and the excuse? Even if Brianna was a total cutie pie to babysit, she was getting tired of only doing one thing. The truth however is that May does not trust whom she left in charge of the finances. The one person she left in charge was none other than her younger brother, Max.

What about Tracey and Gary's morgue? Let's just say not too many people had died lately or needed their help so they had fewer things to do. To them it actually did not matter, it meant that people were better and they now had more time to themselves. It's not like they were in a financial crisis, they have plenty of money in the bank.

Ash's moving company was not doing so well either. It seems that most of the houses in Kanto were now filled up or people made their own so they did not need movers but like Tracey and Gary he too was not worried.

You see, when Ash and Gary were growing up, they were Pokémon trainers. Competing against gym leaders, other trainers, several leagues and traveling through different regions gave them enough money to live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

Tracey had been a Pokémon observer, working for Professor Oak, one of the greatest known researchers in any of the regions which gave Tracey almost as much money as Ash and Gary.

May was also part of the Pokémon world but unlike Ash and Gary whom battled in gyms and the like, she was a contest person.

Ash had met May in one of his travels through Hoenn where a battle and contest were being held together. They had become good friends almost instantly and were the best of friends even now.

The same way how Ash had met May he had also met Dawn. Well not met her personally... he had simply seen her on several occasions when contests and battles were occurring simultaneously. He had to admit, Dawn was quite good and deserved the several recognitions she got.

If May was Hoenn's princess then Dawn had been close to achieving Sinnoh's princess, Zoey was always one step ahead of her though.

Ash wondered how life would be for Dawn if none of what had happened to her would have occurred.

Of course, Brianna is the one thing he knows Dawn does not regret and even if she is not his neither does he. But still the doubt about her and competitions had been bothering him for a few days then again, if she missed competing...

"Dawn, can I ask you something?" Ash said as he walked down the stairs of his house.

Today it was his turn to host the hangout party and since May lived with him, Dawn and Brianna lived right next door they had all been the first to be here. All they were waiting for to get the party started was for Tracey and Gary to get here with the food.

Dawn glanced up from the television screen and looked Ash's way. She and May were watching the movie Aladdin with Brianna. "Sure Ash what's up?"

"Well I was wondering; do you miss competing in contests?"

Dawn was caught in utter shock by that question.

She had not thought about Pokémon contests in years. Did she miss participating in them?

Her brain started processing thoughts really fast. Even though she did miss the glitz part of the contests, if she was offered her old life back but for it she would have to trade the life she has now, her answer would definitely be _no_.

Having thought about it carefully, she was silent for a while but then answered "Not really." and went back to watching the movie with May and Brianna

Ash was going to reply back something but the doorbell rang and he sighed, going towards the door sulking.

He opened the glass door and a few seconds later Tracey and Gary walked in. While Gary had a few pizza boxes at hand, Tracey had a few bags with potato chips, popcorn and soda.

"Yay, we got food now!" Brianna said as she stood up to help carry the pizza.

Gary laughed. "You're excited about food huh? Where's our love? We're the ones whom bought the food."

Brianna stuck her tongue out. "You don't get any." she said and everyone laughed.

Hitting pause to the movie, May and Dawn stood up from the couch and went to help the guys out, quickly placing all the food on the table.

Seeing himself free from the boxes, Gary went to the couch and took the remote. "What are we watching?" he said.

Food forgotten for the moment, Brianna hopped to the couch and took the remote from Gary. "Aladdin." she said pressing play. Brianna grinned and sat back, ready to resume watching the movie.

Gary groaned but saw no other option but to watch the movie along with the girl. He was grateful it wasn't too much of a princess movie.

Aladdin was one of the few Disney movies he would ever say out loud he actually liked.

**_{-}_**

Brianna and Gary were too engrossed in the movie (the flying carpet ride song scene was coming up) to notice what had been occurring around them.

Ash had been hungry (nothing new there really) and he had sat down in the table, beginning to eat some of the pizza.

"You're dead Ash!" May and Dawn chorused together and Ash gulped. Standing up from the table he ran away as fast as he could. "You better run!" and they began chasing after him.

Brianna whom was sitting down next to Gary watching the movie could only stare mouth agape. "They're acting so childish." was all she said. "And here I thought I was the young one."

Half an hour later when everything finally calmed down everyone was sitting at the table eating the rest of the pizza and talking.

"You know I had never actually seen Ash's house before." Dawn said.

Brianna nodded. "Your house is awesome! You have to let me come and use the pool sometime."

Ash's house was similar in design to Dawn's but his house had a pool and two Jacuzzis. Dawn's house had no pool and only one Jacuzzi.

Ash smiled as he ruffled Brianna's hair. He liked doing that for some reason. "You can come here anytime you want kiddo."

May simply sat there eating one of her slices. "Yeah, yeah we know you're as generous as ever what I want to know is what movies we're watching tonight. Wasn't it Brianna's turn to pick?"

Brianna nodded and smirked as she walked to the couch and showed everyone one of the many dvd's she had brought along with her. "We're watching Tangled."

Dawn and May cheered, Ash and Tracey shrugged and Gary crossed his arms.

"Another Disney film?" and Gary gawked, "No way in hell are you making me watch it! One was horrible enough!" he exclaimed.

"Don't curse in front of Bri." Ash said. "Besides, it is her turn to pick. We can't say no to her choice." Ash stated.

"Let's get this over with." Gary grumbled and walked to the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "This is going to be torture."

"If you think that's torture just wait until you see what else she has picked out." Tracey said as he held up a few Barbie films like Princess Charm School and Mermaid Tale.

"Someone kill me now I beg of you."

Ash walked to the dvd player. "Which one should we watch first?"

Brianna exclaimed "Princess Charm School!" and Gary shouted "How about none!" at the same time together.

"Princess Charm School it is then." Ash said as he took the dvd and placed it in the player.

**_{-}_**

"You can tell she's a princess she doesn't need a crown..."

An hour and a half had passed, the movie had recently ended and Brianna was still happily singing along to the movie's main theme.

Gary however, was trying hard to erase the memory from his mind. He passed most of the movie with a pillow in his head to cover his eyes but that did not stop him from hearing it. "I'll never be the same again." he complained.

Tracey gently pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry; you still have two more movies to go through."

Gary turned to Ash. "Kill me now. I beg you. Get Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Energy Ball I honestly don't care which."

"Oh stop being so dramatic," Ash replied as he pointed to the television. "Mermaid Tale is starting now."

Gary stood up. "If you need me I'll be in the bathroom trying to throw up everything sunshine, rainbows, glitter and fairy that are now engraved in my system."

"You my friend," Ash said as he made him sit down again. "are not going anywhere. If we have to watch these films then so do you."

Brianna, whom was sitting right next to Ash quickly went to shush them while pointing at the screen. "The movie started."

Five minutes into the movie Gary was shaking his head. "Arceus, _what_ did I do to deserve this torture?"

While Brianna, Dawn and May whom were too engrossed with the movie simply placed one of their fingers to their mouth to try to quiet the whining, Ash and Tracey grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Gary. "You will stay quiet or else." Ash warned him.

Gary placed one of his hands in the armrest and sighed. This was going to be a long night for him.

Another hour had passed and Brianna was getting more hyper. "Okay no more soda for you." May said taking the can of sprite away from the seven year old and replacing it with a bottle of water.

"You know, putting everything glitter and fairies aside that was in it I think Princess Charm School was pretty good but Mermaid Tale was better," Ash said. "well at least the plot."

"There's only one more movie left. Can I skip this one?" Gary said a bit hopeful.

"No!" everyone said together.

Gary raised his arms up in defeat. "Forget I even asked."

Tracey took out Mermaid Tale from the player and placed in Tangled instead. The opening credits rolled in and Brianna began jumping up and down.

"I love this movie and I think you're all going to like it too," then she smiled "last year I made Kenny watch it with me and at first he was like no I don't want to watch it but at the end he totally enjoyed it."

"Kenny?" Ash asked not liking where this conversation was going.

"Yeah he's mommy's best friend."Brianna said and Ash sighed in relief but only until she added "I think he has a crush on her." then Ash went completely cold.

"Kenny? Isn't he the guy with the Empoleon? He's won a lot of contests," May said. "isn't he a judge now?"

"Yeah. He got so far in the contest world they had no option but to make him a judge. I think Zoey got the offer too but she chose to host the contests instead," Dawn then sighed. "I have to call them. Haven't heard from them in a few months."

"Wait so they know you're alive?" May asked surprised.

"Yup. Zoey was the one whom contacted Gary for me."

"How many people actually know you did not die?"

"Kenny and Zoey. Now you guys do too."

"Your mom doesn't know?"

"No she doesn't," then she glanced Ash's way "I thought you told her everything?"

"I said the basics. It's not like I would blurt out your whole life story, not like I know it anyways," and he blushed. "not like I _don't_ want to know it."

"I still think you should have told her. Your mom deserves to know the truth." Gary said.

"I had the fear she would tell my aunt whom would in turn tell Ursula and then Paul," Dawn said. "I don't want him to take Brianna away from me."

Ash took Dawn's hand in his and gently squeezed it. "No one can and no one _will_ take Brianna away from you. If Paul _ever_ finds out which I doubt he will you have all of us backing you up." and he smiled. "Don't worry everything will be alright. Isn't that what you always say? You should follow your own advice."

Dawn was close to tears. She felt like she did not deserve such good friends, not after all the lies she has told in the last few years.

"Okay not that I'm not finding that romantic or anything but..." Brianna said which made both Ash and Dawn blush, Ash quickly removing his hand from hers. "can you all like oh I don't know? Talk about this later! I want to watch the movie." she added waving the control around. She had put the movie in pause.

Everyone nodded their head and each took their bowl of popcorn, eating a few pieces as Brianna hit the unpause button and the opening credits began rolling again.

Two hours later roughly about ten thirty in the night May, Dawn and Brianna were close to tears and Gary, Ash and Tracey could only watch in amusement.

"For Arceus sake stop being so sentimental it's not like he _died_" Gary stated.

Dawn was going to say something but Ash's phone rang. He excused himself and looked at the number, it was one that he did not have in his contacts. The number had the same area code from Sinnoh which surprised him because he did not know anyone from there and the people he did know, he had lost contact with when he stopped traveling.

_Hello?_

**Hi is this Ash Ketchum?**

_Yes, this is him. Is something the matter?_

**You run a moving company correct?**

_Yes. That is correct_

**Oh good. You see my husband and I are moving to Kanto on Tuesday and I wanted to know if you can help us out... well my husband was the one whom suggested I call you. Apparently you were good friends a long time ago, something I could care less about actually**.

The tone of this woman was getting on his nerves. Some people are just so damn rude.

_Um... who is your husband?_ Ash asked confusedly. She had not even given any names whatsoever. When she finally said their names he froze. The cell phone dropped to the ground and everyone glanced his way.

Brianna picked up the phone and started listening to the woman speaking. **_Yeah he had a small shock but I'm pretty sure he'll take the job. Can you tell me the address so I can jot it down?_** she went and looked for a piece of paper and a pen. **_Ahuh? Yeah. Five forty seven Sinnoh road got it. Oh who am I? Lucien. Yup I'm related to Ash. Alright, yes nice talking to you too. Oh! And thanks for choosing his company_** then she clicked the phone shut and passed it to Ash with the piece of paper. "You're expected early Tuesday morning at five forty seven Sinnoh road."

Ash sighed. This was a job he did not want to take and now thanks to Brianna he had to.

He glanced Dawn's way whom was looking at him weirdly. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

How could he tell her what was going on? If he did she would freak out and if he didn't, he was going to end up dead.

Decisions. Decisions.

He sighed once again. "Everything is fine." and he tried to give a smile.

It was only a matter of time until this happened.

The question is; how was he going to avert the situation from getting too out of hand?


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator_: _**Rai-chan does not own Pokemon and thank Arceus (or whatever god you worship) she never will.**

**If you have any suggestions they are greatly welcomed and appreciated, let's face it; Rai-chan has lost her sanity and all thoughts left her brain. Only you, the readers can help decide where the story will lead**

_Season Of Magic:_ I heard that...

**[-]**

**Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**_{-}_**

The week was passing by slowly and today was only Tuesday.

Ash had been at Dawn's house and silent the whole day, trying to stall as much as possible and it wasn't until Brianna literally dragged him out the house early afternoon that he had made the trip to Sinnoh.

Nobody had a clue who exactly the new neighbors were and Ash was in such a slump that Dawn did not even dare to ask.

But as soon as she got back from work and a knock was heard in her front porch and she saw the ever so familiar hat that she was now used to, the question just slipped out. "Who is our new neighbor?" Dawn asked.

Ash walked in, sighed and closed the door behind him. He sat down in the couch and waved the question off which made Dawn sigh as well.

Being the smart and curious girl that she was, Brianna simply grabbed Ash's wallet and began looking through it. "Aha!" she stated as she found a receipt that had the date and signature from today. "I think it says...Ursula?"

Dawn's heart nearly skipped a beat and she grabbed the receipt trying to tell herself that couldn't be true but there it was, in plain sight and legible letters- _her rival, the one whom had destroyed her relationship with Paul. _

"Mommy, are you okay?" Brianna asked as she handed the wallet back to Ash.

"Um yeah I'm fine." Dawn replied still not believing that the person whom moved to the block was her rival.

Arceus was really out to get her wasn't he?

Ash sighed yet again and tried to give Dawn a weak smile. "I didn't want to tell you," he paused for a second as he tried to find the words. "I knew you'd be upset."

Brianna wanted to groan out in protest. "Why must grownups make everything more complicated?" she stated. "Mommy was going to find out eventually either way."

"She has a point." May said as she walked in holding four cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows in a tray. It was Brianna's favorite drink.

"I had my reasons for withholding the information." Ash retorted as he crossed his arms. "Can we just drop the subject for now please?"

Brianna sighed and took her cup. "Fine. But don't think you're off the hook."

Dawn smirked and Ash whined. "It's like you're Dawn's clone or even worse than her."

"That's my girl!" Dawn said proudly.

"You're both going to be the death of me."

Now it was Brianna's turn to smirk. "And you haven't seen anything yet."

**_{-}_**

Wednesday morning came by and Brianna was up a little later than usual, dressed in her uniform and her hair up in a loose bun she hopped down the stairs to see Ash, May and Dawn sitting in the table and eating a breakfast of mashed potatoes with a plate waiting just for her.

She sat down and glanced at the three somber faces. "What's up?" she said as she sat down, trying to make conversation but got no response from either of them. "Well fine. Don't talk. I had nothing to say either way." and she ate the food in silence then stood up to get her backpack and brush her teeth.

When Brianna walked down again May was at the door waiting for her. "I think Dawn needs more time to think about what's going on." May whispered softly as the child walked towards her. "Let's leave her alone for the day and get you to school okay?"

Brianna nodded, looking back only to wave at her mother and Ash, silently wishing that they would both be fine. Perhaps if she talked to this Ursula person, then maybe her mommy wouldn't be so sad.

She had made up her mind.

_Just you wait, Ursula. I'm coming to get you and you will not know what hit you! You messed with the wrong people_ she thought.

**_{-}_**

Wednesday passed and Thursday came along just as quick.

Dawn still had no idea of what Brianna was thinking of doing-more like plotting with each passing second. She did however, began to realize than in less than a week Ash had undergone a complete one-eighty change.

When she returned to work from having breakfast with Melody and Misty and saw that Ash still lay sprawled in one of her bean bag chairs in the office, sighing and moping around like there was no tomorrow, she knew the situation was getting serious. "You're still here?" she asked amazed as she passed him one of the bagels she had brought back from the cafeteria. "You're just lucky I have no patients yet. Okay what's been bugging you?"

"I think I need professional help." he answered after what seemed like a long while of silence but was only mere seconds.

"Why do you think so?" Dawn wondered out loud. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

He silently bit into the bagel and glanced her way. "I'm going insane. I need to talk with someone."

"You can always talk with me you know that right?"

"You're the least person I want to talk to about this!" he yelled at her and when he saw her face swelling up with tears he started to feel bad. "I'm sorry...it's just something I really can't talk to you about... is it wrong if I consult with Misty or Melody?"

Dawn shook her head and opened up her planner. If he did not want to talk, she would not make him. "It's fine and yeah you can. Misty has an open slot at eleven thirty if you want to take it."

"I'll take it!"

"Good. Hang on just a second" and she reached for the phone. **_Misty you have a new patient for the eleven thirty slot. Also can you place him down for some relaxation and meditation at twelve with Melody? He seems pretty tense and stressed out. Who is it? Oh it's Ash. I'll send him right over_**_!_ Then she clicked and glanced Ash's way handing him a paper and pen. "Sign in the dotted line please."

"Why?"

"Standard procedures. This is like your contract. Also make Misty and Melody sign it after the sessions and bring it back here so I can dismiss you. Now off you go, Misty is waiting for you in room 207." then she paused and looked up at him. "Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

She grinned. "Thank you for choosing Hikari's beauty center. Enjoy your stay." As he walked out to go see Misty, Ash wanted to chuckle.

Dawn was treating him like if he really was a patient.

**_{-}_**

The session with Misty had gone as well as it could have.

She had diagnosed Ash with temporary stress and paranoia, both which would be cured if he only talked with someone about what was going on. Her advice was that if he did not want to tell Dawn and Brianna, to at least tell May, Gary and Tracey so they could be aware of the situation at hand.

He had sighed, groaned, yelled but at least Misty had gotten to what his problems were caused by.

Fear; He was afraid of Dawn breaking down once she found out. Afraid of losing Brianna when Paul found out he had a daughter, and closer than he expects. He wanted to protect them, but; How could he when he was powerless and could do nothing but watch when the time came?

The session with Melody had not helped much and at the end he had walked back to Dawn's office still in a bad mood.

**_{-}_**

Dawn was typing away in her computer when Ash had walked in. Waving the paper in his hand he placed it down and plopped into the awaiting chair with a sigh simply glancing at the young woman in front of him. "By the look on your face I'm guessing it did not go so well?"

Confusion was evident on his face. Was he that transparent? He tried to muster a smile but all that came out was a mixture between a scowl and a smirk. He gave up and pointed to the paper "Can you just sign that so I can go back to work?"

Dawn shook her head and placed the paper in one of the drawers. "Sorry but no. I'm not dismissing you and you're clearly not apt to go back to work." she said as she locked it with a key. "At least not in the state you're in." Ash crossed his arms, simply wondering what could be going on through her mind now.

"What do you mean I'm not apt to go back to work? I feel totally fine!"

Dawn flipped through her schedule in silence and when she saw she was free she sent a text message to Melody and Misty telling them to take over for the day. "Come on. We're going to get your mind out of whatever is bothering you" she said as she made him stand up and dragged him out the office.

**_{-}_**

"You are something else you know that?" he said laughing as they sat in a nearby park eating an ice cream cone. They had spent the last hour and a half walking around and enjoying the nice weather.

"Oh shush and just admit you're enjoying yourself." she said as she grinned and took the spoon, quickly taking spoonfuls out of her chocolate glanced Ash's way and couldn't help but laugh when she saw he was sporting a pink looking mustache from his strawberry cone. "That's a uh...quite nice 'stache you have there" she said in between giggles.

"Huh? Oh!" and he took a napkin to clean himself up. His eyes wandered around the park and he almost gasped when he saw just who had passed by. He kept his cool and he once again glanced Dawn's way. "You have something there too as well."

Her face turned into a frown for a bit trying to figure out where she had gotten ice cream in her face. "Where?" she finally asked.

Ash smirked again and leaned in closer, making the distance between them smaller. He took a finger and placed it near her mouth. "There." he said as he closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers.

The woman gasped, quickly snapping pictures with her phone and ran out the park in shock.

Ash's eyes glinted with satisfaction but when he saw Dawn's expression he felt like he had used her. But he'd be lying if he said he did not enjoy the kiss.

Little did he know that Dawn had also seen the woman. Fear was now evident in her face and she too ran out of the park, taking with her a still dazed Ash.

**_{-}_**

Eleven at night Dawn was now in her bed replaying the day's events in her head, gently placing one of her fingers to her lips and shaking her head, simply groaning and trying to tell herself that it had not occurred.

The woman in the park had not taken pictures of her and Ash Ketchum had definitely _not_ kissed her.

Oh who was she kidding? She still could feel his lips in hers.

She stood up and walked over to the window, she needed to breathe. Pulling the covers aside she saw that Ash was sitting beside his own window, strumming a guitar.

His eyes and hers locked for a moment and they both blushed. She could feel her heart speed up and she pulled the covers back in place. This could not be happening.

She was _NOT_ crushing on Ash.

**_[-]_**

**Why did Ash kiss Dawn? Who was the mysterious woman in the park and what are the ulterior motives behind her taking pictures? Find out next time!**

**Until then, this is your Narrator and I'm taking predictions. Leave your predictions in a review or PM to Raichan. **


	7. Chapter 7

Narrator_: _**Rai-chan does not own Pokemon and thank Arceus (or whatever god you worship) she never will. Also, she's forcing me to tell you all that she _wants_...Okay fine Rai stop giving me that look! She desperately _needs _a beta_. _**

**Rather than choosing a random person out of nowhere that probably hates the franchise, she prefers it be one of you, her readers/followers...Not that she has any lol.**

_Season Of Magic: _I heard that! And I'll have you know that I do too have readers and followers they're just hiding from me. What did I do wrong? *tears up*

Narrator:***claps* And that is why she got a B in her acting class. **

**If any of you are interested in being a beta please contact Rai aka Season Of Magic. I think she's on the verge of a mental breakdown. **

***chases after Rai* No! You cannot have that cookie so early in the morning! **

**[-]**

**Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

It was Friday morning and May had been sitting down in the kitchen table drinking lemonade and listening to Dawn's rant.

Brianna was in the couch, eating cereal and watching tv.

May resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the young woman sitting across from her.

Seriously; how dense can one person be?

"Don't wreck your brain further. He either has a crush on you, wanted to shield you from Ursula or both." she stated taking a sip from her juice. Dawn blushed and May smirked pointing fingers at her. "You're totally crushing on him aren't you?"

"I..." Dawn began stuttering and she heaved a sigh. "I don't really know." and she grabbed a piece of her hair in her hands, beginning to twirl it.

May gently told her to stop doing that and passed her a cup of juice laughing. "You so are!" she stated again pointing at her.

The doorbell rang and she stood up to open it.

Seeing who it was Dawn squeaked and hid behind the couch. Brianna could only stare in awe at her mother's antics.

"Ignore her Romeo," May said with a smirk. "she's just being childish."

Ash crooked his head to the side confused. "Romeo?"

May wanted to face palm herself but resisted the urge and simply waved her hands going up the stairs with Brianna, muttering something about getting ready for school.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Ash said walking to the couch. Dawn poked her head out from behind the couch, blush evident on her face.

"F-fine and you?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Dawn sighed and stood up. "Not really."

"What's the matter?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"If this is because of yesterday afternoon I want you to know I'm sorry. I should not have done what I did."

Dawn could almost hear her heart break and she could not, did not and was not able to bear it. Did he not want to kiss her? Was she that repulsive?

Okay maybe her mind is getting ahead of itself. There's a logical explanation for everything right?

Unfortunately for her, one never came. Brianna and May were seen heading down the stairs and everyone then got ready to leave.

**_{-}_**

Midday afternoon Dawn was in her office not capable of thinking coherent thoughts. Every single one of them was followed right after the other by _what ifs_.

Ash had yet to show up. After the scene she caused today; who could blame him?

She stared at her laptop's screen. With what had been going on lately she was not able to get much work done on either her blog or her center. It was amazing both were still up.

**_{-}_**

Melody and Misty, whom were both in the front desk had no clue what to do. There were no appointments for today and Ash had yet to show up.

"Don't you find it odd that Ash isn't here yet?" Misty said staring at her orange Pokétch. Maybe it had malfunctioned and it was still pretty early in the morning. "He's usually annoying Dawn by this time."

Melody whom was flipping through a popular contest magazine shrugged. "He's probably busy. I wouldn't think so much into it if I were you."

Misty sighed. "You're probably right but still I find it pretty strange don't you?" she said as she swirled her chair around to her bag so she could grab a book on gym leaders she had brought with her. "Wait, aren't you the one who _wants_ the role of matchmaker in the first place? Why are you so calm about this?"

Melody smirked as she tore her gaze away from the magazine. "I don't have to play matchmaker. This is going to do it for me on its own."

"What are you talking about?"

Smirk never leaving her face, Melody showed Misty the page she had been reading "This." she said and Misty's face soon turned into a smirk too.

The door opening and the bell chimes made them snap into reality but both sighed as they saw it was only a delivery guy. "Can I help you?" Misty said in her professional voice.

"Delivery for Hikari. Is she here?"

"Yes but she is busy at the moment. I'm her secretary I'll receive it for her."

The guy nodded and left, soon coming back with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Sign here please." he said passing her a paper and pen. Misty did so passing him twenty poke coins as well. The guy said thanks, took it and left.

Misty and Melody looked at each other confused as to who the flowers could be from. "Look at the card you idiot!" Melody said.

Misty did so, trying hard not to open the envelope. It was tempting her. She flipped it over looking for the name and showed it to Melody once she found it.  
><strong><br>**As she placed it back in the basket they both grinned and ran to Dawn's office. "Oh Dawn!"

**_{-}_**

To make sure she was not dreaming or seeing wrong, Dawn blinked not once, but three times in a row.

Yup it was still there.

In her office was the prettiest bouquet of flowers she had seen-and received' since she was a teenager.

A card had come with it. Elegant, yet simple. Short, but to the point. It made her heart flutter-all because _he_ was the one who sent it to her.

She saw Misty and Melody peeking through the office window and she stifled a laugh as she saw them wave to her meekly. She waved back and tried to send them off.

Maybe now with her mind at ease she could finally get some work done.

**_{-}_**

Nighttime came around. Brianna was downstairs helping Ash and May was upstairs helping Dawn.

Brianna made Ash twirl around for a bit, made him stop and then walked closer so she could inspection him better.

He was wearing a blue and white sweater, light blue button up shirt, a tie, brown pants and black shoes. The shirt looked like it had not been ironed, and his hair was all ruffled up due to having a cap on and looked like he had not even passed a comb through it.

"The tie and cap have got to go, take off the sweater until you're feeling cold, at least have the decency to comb your hair, iron your shirt and _please_ shine up your shoes a bit." was Brianna's final statement. "Did you even _try_ to dress your best? Because from what I can tell the answer is pretty much_ no_"

Ash almost winced at her words. And all this was coming from a seven year old? Ouch.

He ran, yes he literally ran out the door and crossed the fence over to his house with a swift jump.

Fifteen minutes later he was back and Brianna gave him another glance over.

His shirt looked ironed and decent without a tie, his shoes were shined and his hair-eh it was still a mess but it looked fine nonetheless. He had left the tie and hat at home.

When he saw Brianna give him a thumbs up he could not help but sigh in relief.

May came rushing down the stairs. "Bri where is the extra battery for the camera? Dawn said you were the last one to see it."

"Third drawer to the left. My room." Brianna responded and May nodded her thanks and ran back up.

Ash sighed yet again and went to the refrigerator. This would take a while.

When May came down the stairs again, announcing that Dawn was in her way down Ash sprinted from the kitchen to the end of the stairs.

When they saw Dawn heading down, Ash and Brianna were left awestruck.

Dawn was wearing a one shoulder near floor length dress. one inch heels, a clutch bag and her hair was let down in soft curls, her bangs were put to the side held in place by a Togekiss pin.

Ash could utter no words and Brianna just sighed pushing them both out the front door. "Have a good time guys." she said waving her goodbye.

"Not so much fun though. Remember you have a child waiting for you at home Dawn. She wouldn't want to see you drunk." May added.

Ash and Dawn shook their heads together.

"Are you ready to go?" Ash asked, his voice finally coming back to him. She nodded and Ash linked arms with her. "let us be on our way then."

To say that he was beyond excited is putting it lightly. They were finally going on their first date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: _Rai-chan does not own Pokemon and never will. Also, some things have changed from the anime series. In this story Pikachu does like being in the Poké ball, but likes to alternate between being free and being held in it. _**

**[-]**

**Stupidity Does Not Earn You Heaven **

by: _Season Of Magic_

**{-}**

Dawn stared mouth agape at the building standing in front of her.

Kanto's Delight was not only a famous place, but it also happened to be the only five star restaurant in the entire region.

To get in there you had to be either some tycoon, or quite a rich bastard simply to be able to get considered for a reservation.

So...how'd Ash manage to get one? Not that she was trying to imply that he was poor or anything- She had absolutely no clue as to what his financial status could be so it's not as if she was judging him or anything.

I mean seriously, with all the money she has in the bank she could easily pay a bazillion of restaurants like this one but; what about him?

If you asked her, he was just trying to be a show off.

Seriously, who the hell takes a girl to a five star restaurant on their first date? The only way that would happen is if the guy was trying real hard to get on her good side- or he was planning something.

Yeah. That must be it. He probably felt bad for the kiss in the park and he wanted to make it up to her somehow- The date was the perfect excuse and what girl doesn't like free food? But a five star restaurant? Now he was just pushing it.

Dawn sighed and gently took Ash's arm, tugging at his shirt to snap his attention away from the valet. "We're not eating here, are we?" she asked when he finally glanced her way.

"What's wrong with eating here?" he retorted back curiously.

Was there a problem with choosing such a fancy restaurant? Did he  
>perhaps over do it for their first date?<p>

Dawn stared mouth agape at him. "Um, it's a five star restaurant you know. Does _the only one there is in Kanto_ ring a bell to you?"

Ash shrugged. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"It's going to be expensive as hell!"

Ash simply shrugged again. "Is that what's bothering you?" and he laughed. "Don't worry about it. Trust me." he smiled and took her hand pulling her in. "Table for two under Ketchum." he said to the person in the front receiving the clients.

The guy looked down to the book in front of him and nodded a little later. "Of course. Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. We've been expecting you."

Dawn blushed. "What! No! _I'm_ not..._We're_ not..."

Ash laughed. "She's just a little shy. She prefers her maiden name still. You know how girls can get."

The guy once again nodded. "I understand perfectly. At the beginning my wife was the same way don't worry she'll come around eventually."

"You hear that honey? There's still hope for you!"

"There won't be any for you if you don't shut up." Dawn mumbled under her breath.

The waiter lead them upstairs to a secluded area where a single table was waiting with a few lit candles, a tray and two plates with utensils.

Dawn's breath was taken away and her heart almost fluttered.

_Did he really do all this for me?_

After saying that if they needed anything to simply call anyone of the waiters or waitresses around the area the guy left and the two were now alone.

Ash smiled Dawn's way and pulled her chair out for her to sit. "Let's get this dinner started shall we?" he said as he too sat down.

Dawn broke out her daze and smiled. "Sure."

Ash took the tray and opened it up. "Well let's see what we got tonight."

"You don't know what we're eating?" she asked incredulously.

Ash grinned and shook his head. "Not a single clue."

"You really are an idiot then. Seriously, how do you make reservations to the most expensive restaurant in Kanto and not have a clue as to what you got to eat?"

Ash shrugged. "It never crossed my mind really. Plus I had no clue what you liked besides pizza or fast food so I just told them _surprise_ us."

Dawn laughed and opened up the tray to reveal shrimp, fried rice and salad. "Seafood!" she exclaimed happily and took a plate, quickly serving Ash some of the food.

"I am guessing you like it?" Ash stated as he took the plate.

"Yes!" Dawn nodded and quickly served herself some.

"Well, dig in!" and they started slowly eating and talking about everything going on in their life.

**_{-}_**

As they got in the car after they and Ash held open the door for her, he was trying to think of things that Dawn would like. He closed the door and went to his side, started up the car and glanced her way.

He knew the perfect place to take her but he wanted to make sure she'd e okay with him deciding.

After a couple of minutes, the silence was killing him.

It was only eight thirty, May and Brianna weren't expecting them until eleven. So what could they do to kill time?

"Anywhere you want to go?" he asked glancing at her.

"As long as it doesn't involve food, anywhere sounds fine to me." she managed to respond trying to erase the memories out of her head.

"Of course," he said with a nod. He knew just the place.

He took the car off parking and started driving to the destination he knew Dawn would surely like.

**_{-}_**

The stars were glittering in the night sky. They seemed like far away diamonds that shone brightly and just for them.

Ash smirked and thought to himself that the second part of the date was fool-proof. There was absolutely no way she wouldn't like where they were going.

They were almost there and he wanted to keep it a surprise but he could tell she was beginning to get bored and her being bored was something he did not want.

_I guess it won't hurt to give her a clue as to where we're going_ he thought as he turned off the air conditioner and pulled down the front windows.

A gust of wind quickly blew into the car, bringing with it the salty smell of being nearby an ocean.

Dawn wondered what Ash could be up to. But as soon as she saw the palm trees gently sway as they got off the freeway, and now with the smell of saltwater, she was almost certain where he was taking them.

Her assumptions proved to be right when her face got hit by soft sand that got carried away with the wind.

Ash laughed, and then Dawn did the same when he too got hit in the face with sand and the gust of wind. "Okay I think that's enough for now." he said as he pressed the button and the windows went up.

Dawn was still giggling but she managed to calm down long enough to open her clutch purse and get a few tissues. "Uh you got a little...something in your face." she said as soon as she cleaned herself up.

"Yeah I know. Its a bit itchy but I guess I'll have to wait until we get to where we're going. We're almost there."

Dawn took off her seat belt and leaned closer to him. "Here I'll help you." she offered as she took a clean tissue and placed it near his face.

He blushed and his eyes darted off the road causing the car to sway a little. "Ack! Dawn I can't see!" he said as he tried to push one of her hands away.

Dawn's heart jumped at the thought that if they died, it would be her fault.

Ash could see the sadness in her eyes and to reassure her he took one of his hands off the wheel and placed it on top of hers.

He parked the car and glanced her way "We're not dead right?" she asked quietly.

He laughed. "No I'm pretty sure we did not have an accident. Sheesh you're so easy to scare." Dawn sighed in relief as Ash walked out the car going over to her side to open the door. He took her hand in his and started walking. "Alright come on let's go for a walk. It's my time to pick and I'm pretty sure you'll like what I have in mind"

**_{-}_**

The stars were still shining like diamonds in the sky, making the scene more romantic than it already was. Boy and girl walking hand in hand through a less sandy part of the beach quite romantic huh?

But then Ash had said something completely irrelevant and Dawn had simply hit him lightly in the arm because of it.

They soon reached the pier and Ash made Dawn take off her heels as he took off his own shoes. So there they were, sitting down in the edge, just wading their feet in the cold water.

"What if we get bitten?" Dawn asked fearfully.

"Relax. In this side of the beach all you'll see are cute little Corsolas and often some Staryu as well. They're completely harmless."

"Corsolas? Ah man why didn't you tell me in advanced? I would have brought a pokeball with me to capture one."

Ash laughed. "You? A coordinator, were thinking of fighting a Pokémon. That's just too funny."

She hit him again. "Not me you idiot. Togekiss. It would have been good practice for the contest."

"So you'd really engage in a fight while you're on a date? Man you really are weird."

"What did you say huh? I don't think I _heard_ you!"

"Sheesh calm down woman it was just a joke."

But Dawn wouldn't hear of it. She stood up and pushed him off the edge. "Ha! Take that." she said with her arms crossed.

Ash went down below and came up sputtering water "Okay there you went a little too far Dawn. Damn this water is _freezing._"

She almost felt bad for him. Keyword being almost. She crossed her legs and peeked from a safe distance. Who knew what he could do now? "Are you okay?" she asked.

"The water is cold, I'm shivering and I think something is coming my way. I'm just peachy."

Dawn peered some more and laughed. "It's just a Corsola."

Ash sighed in relief and looked through his pockets taking out three white and red pokeballs. "Here catch," he said throwing them her way. "one of them is Pikachu and the other two are empty. You wanted to catch a Corsola right? Now's your chance. Use Pikachu."

He had to be joking.

_I though he was mad at me?_ "Weren't you mad at me?"

Ash sighed and began to swim in circles. "Can you just hurry up? I'm going to freeze to death here might as well see a show."

"Um okay fine hold your Horseas sheesh!" and she began tossing all three in the air. "Come on out Pikachu!"

A light was seen and a "chaaa" then Pikachu was seen looking from the pier laughing at its trainer. "Yeah, yeah Dawn pushed me here," Ash mumbled. "Can you just help her catch a Corsola?"

Pikachu went into a fighting stance and glanced Dawn's way. Clearly he was more than ready to fight. "Awww too cute." she squealed as she pet him.

Ash sighed yet again. "When Corsola comes my way just hit it with an attack. Pikachu knows Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail and Energy Ball."

Dawn shook her head and smirked. "I just wanted Pikachu to have a look at you in the state you're in," she said as she went into her purse and took out a pokeball. "come on out Togekiss!"

Togekiss appeared out of its pokeball, elegantly flapping her wings making a grand entrance. She glanced down to Ash and laughed, just as Pikachu had done a little while ago.

"Okay I get it. My situation is funny and you can't help but laugh."

Dawn giggled. Ash looked kind of cute when he was upset. No! She had not thought that Ash was cute, no way in hell. She glanced Togekiss's way and motioned for her to fly and pick Ash out the water. She did so bringing him close to where Dawn was.

Dawn squeaked as he ran towards her but she just ran away causing Ash to have no option but tackle her to the ground. "Nope you're not getting away that easily. You kind of owe me you know that right?"

His eyes and hers got locked in each other's gaze and her breath got almost taken away by the intensity he was looking at her. She blushed and tried to get away, she needed to before she got pulled in any deeper than she already was. "Togekiss, a little help here?"

Togekiss stared confused at her trainer and then understood what she was trying to say. Pikachu got near her and blocked her way. They began chatting and Togekiss nodded her head sighing in defeat. Pikachu then walked towards Dawn and Ash pushing them into Togekiss whom preceded to throw both into the beach.

Both Pikachu and Togekiss laughed. Dawn and Ash were trying to regain their breaths and stared at their Pokemon in awe. "We've been sabotaged by our own Pokémon." Ash could only reply.

Dawn sighed and began to swim trying to look for the shore. There was no way she would be able to jump to the pier's edge and she was pretty sure Togekiss wouldn't come get them. "Why do you think they pushed both of us here?" she could only utter out.

Ash shrugged. "They're planning something. I can tell." and he glanced her way she was shivering. "Are you cold?"

"Hmmm good question." she said and she wanted to roll her eyes at him. "Let's see...I'm in a beach that's nearly freezing in temperature and you're asking if I'm cold."

"Okay sheesh don't get snappy."

"Sorry I just don't like the cold."

Ash swam closer to her then wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm. "Is that better?"

She blushed but nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

"I guess we have some time until those two idiots want to get us out of here. I really need to talk to you which in a way is good I suppose."

"Yeah sure good."

"Hey I'm trying my best okay?" and he sighed. "I know you saw Ursula in the park too which means you can already tell she's here in Kanto."

"No duh!"

"And well I guess you know that Johanna is living with them too. Yes, Paul is here too which is why I didn't want to tell you anything. I didn't want you to freak out."

Dawn felt like crying. Her suspicions were true and what's worse even Paul is here. If he finds out about Brianna... "I don't want to lose Bri." she stated as tears fell from her eyes. Ash brought her closer to him.

"I know and the truth is me either," he whispered to her. "and I've been thinking about that. I think I found the perfect solution to our dilemma."

"Our?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. Do you honestly think we'd all leave you to deal with this alone? You have May, Tracey, Gary supporting you," and then he got even closer to her "don't forget you have me as well. Someone who'd go to hell and back just to see you and Brianna smile so stop crying because we're going to face this_ together._"

Dawn could only stare in shock. Her heart couldn't take it anymore and that's when she knew that she, in less than three months; Had fallen in an irreversible love with the guy beside her.

She momentarily forgot they were in the beach and tackled him. She then stared at him and got as close as she could. "I think it's about time I got you back for something you did." she said and Ash glanced back at her simply and utterly confused as to what she would do to him.

Oh great. He spoke from the bottom of his heart and he was going to die in the hands of the girl he loved. The irony.

But nothing like that came. All he felt was her arms wrapping around his neck and her lips on his_. _

_If this is a dream, no one please wake me up because I'm enjoying it fully._

A gust of wind brought them both out of their daze and all of a sudden they were in the air because Togekiss was bringing them back to the pier.

"I guess it's the signal that we head back home before something else happens?" Ash said and Dawn once again blushed.

"Nothing else _was_ going to happen you imbecile!"

"You know you really have to make up your mind on your moods. One minute you're happy, then pissed, then happy again, then you kiss me and now you're snappy all over again. Are you on your time of the month or something?"

That statement caused Ash a whack on his head and Dawn purposely kept the windows down on their way back home.


End file.
